wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Azalis Rising
About the leader GoreJess is known by quite a few adventurers within the great world of Azalis. She lives in MerryWeather and often visits Bareaux Bareaux to visit a few friends. GoreJess is mainly known for being both criminal and being helpful. That mixture alone has confused many and it has made GoreJess giggle many times. Even though she was in that criminal state she was far off from having the criminal heart. GoreJess became a criminal nearly immediately after achieving soul rank two. It happened after striking a non-criminal named Cluricus. Cluricus was harassing one of GoreJess's friends who so happened to be a criminal in Hero's Square, so GoreJess removed the protection barrier that would allow her to initiate combat with non-criminals and attacked Cluricus. "Don't attack my friends, he is only criminal for healing another criminal! You are harassing him like he is purely heartless! Only heartless person I see here is you!" GoreJess started to glow deep red and her eyes became blood-st ained. The guards which protected the bright community of Hero's Square immediately ran in the direction of GoreJess once her criminal presence was revealed. GoreJess, newly blood-stained, had not a clue as to where to go or hide so she was captured and thrown in jail. GoreJess got up, dusted herself off, and looked around and saw other criminals waiting on a signal that would allow them to escape. Some criminals were fighting with each other while others just sat and watched as they all waited. She sat down and watched the two fighters duel each other. One guy leaned over and asked her, "So are you newly criminal?" She nodded at him looking at the skull imprinted on his neck, nervously. The man continued, "Well you may want to repent yourself otherwise you'll start to get tired, sick, and feel pain unless you use conditioning incense to relieve it temporarily." GoreJess asked, "Well where do you get those? When will I start to feel that way?" The man looked at her and responded, "Priella gives you one conditioning incense when you stay at her Inn located in Twilight Alley. Although you must spend 10,000 gold to receive it. If you want more you have to purchase them yourself but they are sometimes hard to get seeing how you have to offer something you consider valuable in exchange for a stack of ten conditioning incense. Some people here don't ever have anything to exchange for them yet they still opt to remain being a criminal. As far as when you will start to feel that way it just depends. Only time can tell but it will slowly fade into you and unless you take enough of those conditioning incense you will suffer a bit." GoreJess looked confused a bit as someone yelled out that the signal had appeared. Everyone rushed to the back and one by one people would escape through a small hole. The jail emptied. GoreJess was left alone, or so she thought. She heard something brushing about from behind the wall to her left. She approached with caution. Just as she neared she saw a large nest full of baby rats. They were sound asleep and as soon as she knelt down to observe the nest a Porkul popped up beside her. GoreJess fell over in sudden fright as this Porkul was going on and on about leaving the nest alone. "You filthy Criminal, you! Stay away from my little pups! I swear if you wake them up.." GoreJess said, "What the? I am not the one screaming like a short stack from hell!" The Porkul calmed down. Apologized for being so rude. He told GoreJess that she seemed new and asked her if she knew how to escape. Of course she said no. The Porkul introduced himself as Rezal. He explained to GoreJess exactly how to get out each time she was ever sent back to jail. He also explained how to get out if she was to ever be bountied with a deep purple aura around her. GoreJess followed Rezal's instructions and as soon as she saw the signal she left through the small hole. On the other side she saw all the criminals that were in the jail earlier. GoreJess walked around learning the gloomy town of Twilight Alley. Some referred to the place as the slums which seemed like a more appropriate name for the place. GoreJess asked for help with a mission that was currently still active that Zerma Terlu requested that she complete. No one offered assistance so GoreJess decided to venture into the dark dungeon herself. She teleported to Deltis Keep and fought her way toward the back of the dungeon. Just as she was defeating a magician, feeling disoriented, GoreJess fell to her knees. Breathing heavier, she felt weak, tired, hungry, and a deep pain started to set in throughout her body. She thought to herself, "That fat Dwarf was right!" She started to crawl away, her weapon dragging the ground. Something was approaching from behind her. GoreJess feared to turn around so she kept crawling, attempting to stand with each breath. The footsteps behind her grew louder, the ground beneath her trembled, she finally turned to look. The last thing she saw was the Death Carrier's ax, killing her instantly. When GoreJess used a revival statue, she left the humid darkness of Deltis Keep. She had little to no gold so she couldn't receive a conditioning tablet from Priella. She asked someone nearby where she could exchange something for conditioning incense. No one answered her. Getting agitated with a twitch in her eye she yelled, "Where can I get conditioning incense?!" One guy hit her once without saying a word which made GoreJess angry. She quickly stealthed and stabbed the guy in the back, killing him. GoreJess fell to the ground feeling miserable. "How do you guys stand this?" She mumbled. Just as soon as she started to get up she felt a cool breeze and a loud noise nearing her from above. She looked up and saw a Dragon and much to her surprise the Dragon helped her up. He said he heard her yelling for help and was sorry it took so long to get to her. "What kind of Dragon are you?" GoreJess asked. The Dragon replied, "Why, I am an Ice Dragon! Get it? An ice, a nice.. Hmm, well seriously, I am an Ice Dragon! And to answer your question, you can get conditioning incense from the royal shop clerk next to the special item distributor. Here follow me." The Dragon walked GoreJess over and she found the conditioning incense. She exchanged something valuable to receive a couple stacks. After consuming a few she was instantly feeling better. "Cool peppers! Thank you loads for telling me where to find these!" The Dragon nodded and replied, "Anytime. You could always repent if you wanted to." GoreJess thought heavily on repenting but most of her friends were criminal so she decided to stay that way so that she could help them, too. A few months had passed and GoreJess was still glowing a deep red. She had conquered a few dungeons and made more friends both criminal and non-criminal. Unfortunately, GoreJess had lost part of her life within her soul. She didn't let it affect her too much, in fact, she became stronger because of it. GoreJess was now an Earth Mage. She lusts for more power each and every day but the Ice Dragon tells her she is strong enough at the moment and to not overdo it. She rolls her eyes each time the Dragon says that but she knows the Dragon is right. GoreJess sat down and asked the Dragon how long it took to become a non-criminal. At this point, GoreJess even had the skull imprinted on her neck labeling her a full on criminal. The Dragon stood up and said, "Only ten days. Why? You repenting?!" GoreJess nodded. "Well make sure you put up your protection barrier so you don't accidentally hit a non-criminal. Oh and you can't heal any criminals. Or carry their bodies to a revival shrine." The Dragon said. GoreJess sighed in sadness. "Yeah I know, I kinda feel like I am turning my back on my criminal friends." GoreJess said. The Dragon looked at GoreJess and proceeded to tell her, "Its not turning your back on them, you are choosing to do something for yourself. And any true friend will know that and support you of it. Hell, they may even repent, too. Never know. If they don't understand then I will blow ice in their face and kill them." GoreJess smiled. Creation of Azalis Rising So GoreJess began repenting. Although she did have quite a few times to where she had to start over because she killed a few non-criminals. With support from her friends and the Ice Dragon she finally grew enough strength to full on repent. During this time she sat and thought of ways to help others, so she decided to make a union dedicated to helping others. She couldn't think of a fitting name for her union so she asked the Ice Dragon for help with coming up with a name. Several names were thought of but the only one that stuck was Azalis Rising. Azalis is the entire world of wizardry and all adventurers shall rise together and become stronger. GoreJess really loved the name and so she created Azalis Rising with the help from her friend the Ice Dragon and another fellow adventurer, Mekobane. The union grew somewhat in popularity and people were enjoying it quite well. Some left others stayed to see Azalis Rising through. Few days shortly after the creation of Azalis, GoreJess met AhKeelU in Aria. He seemed interested in joining Azalis Rising and so he joined. He became a valuable and dedicated member to Azalis Rising and eventually became one of the sub-leaders. It was extremely difficult for GoreJess to run the union so AhKeelU and the Ice Dragon helped when they could. One day, GoreJess met Paragona who was a returning adventurer. He, too seemed eager in joining Azalis Rising so he did just that. GoreJess became good friends with AhKeelU and Paragona. Eventually Paragona was given sub-leader position. Lots of people were happy that I had made the union and so was the Ice Dragon. Some people despise Azalis Rising and want nothing more than to watch it crumble down to nothing. The Ice Dragon gave GoreJess a lot of motivation in sticking with the unions development. Paragona also gave GoreJess a lot of motivation in staying strong for the union. GoreJess really wanted the Ice Dragon to be a sub-leader but he said that he couldn't be because he had to leave the world of Azalis and he would not be of use being away. This saddened GoreJess. "You don't have to leave." She said with watery eyes. "I don't have to, I'm just choosing to do so for now. Who knows, I might be back. Besides you have people to look after now, I don't want to get in the way." The Ice Dragon said. With a tear in her eye the Ice Dragon was gone. GoreJess, Paragona, and AhKeelU remain the core of Azalis Rising and continue to make the union stronger. After what seemed like years of repenting, GoreJess finally became non-criminal. In fact, one of the first things GoreJess did as a non-criminal was dance in front of a guard. GoreJess remains non-criminal so that she can help others more easily than she ever would have being a criminal. GoreJess will always be appreciative of the Ice Dragon for putting the time and heart into helping her create it. There will always be room for heroes in Azalis Rising. Azalis_Rising Core Members GoreJess-Leader of all gummy bears! AhKeelU-Creator of the bacon! Rules we follow 1] Do not attack other players unprovoked, either criminal or non-criminal unless they are a known troll. Trolls are fun to attack! 2] Do not personally threaten another adventurer. 3] Do not attack your fellow union members unless you and the targets have agreed to a duel. is heavily inforced, I will have Afflatus ki ll you repeatedly if you break this rule. 4] Enjoy the game and have a ton of fun :D Union requirements 1] Must be active. 2] Must be willing to contribute to Azalis Rising. 3] Must work well with a team. 4] Have your own recruit payer that is lower level than you are and help them progress at times. 5] Achieved Soul Rank 2 Wo 20131207 083049.jpg Wo 20131205 030710.jpg Wo 20131205 072859.jpg Wo 20131204 150413.jpg Wo 20131201 032408.jpg Wo 20131207 000016.jpg wo_20131219_064321.jpg wo_20131230_063534.jpg Category:Unions